<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Thief And The Dragon by DoctorWhaffle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600703">The Thief And The Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhaffle/pseuds/DoctorWhaffle'>DoctorWhaffle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domination, Dragon sex, Dragons, F/M, Fingering, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationships, Interspecies Sex, Masturbation, Mind Control, Submission, Teratophilia, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhaffle/pseuds/DoctorWhaffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stealing from a dragon has consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>human/dragon - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Thief And The Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">Zepha crept deeper and deeper into the dragon’s cave, her mind whirling with possibilities as to what she could steal. No matter what she took, Zepha knew that it would fetch her a fine price. But only if the dragon didn’t catch her first.</p><p class="p2">Like so many dragons, Avarus had an eye for all that was shiny. His lair was filled with treasures, of all sizes and all shapes. Zepha passed by several large golden statues, and walked under multiple large ornamental weapons hanging on the cave’s walls. The various golden trinkets shone as Zepha walked, illuminating her path - just one ofmany feats of magic that Avarus could perform.</p><p class="p2">She stepped deeper and deeper into the lair’s depths, excited for what she might find at the end.</p><p class="p2">And when she reached the end, and when she found herself stepping out into a wide and airy chamber, the view before her did not disappoint.</p><p class="p2">Yet more treasure filled Zepha's eyes, on the floor and on the walls both. She saw paintings of landscapes with golden frames, golden cups, piles upon piles of golden coins. At the very centre was a large bed of moss, which Zepha already knew would be soft and pleasant to the touch.</p><p class="p2">She both saw and heard the waterfall at the far end, which fell down into a large and glowing underground lake. She wandered over to it, and immediately saw the source of the glow: yet more coins lay piled up beneath the surface, perfectly visible within the water.</p><p class="p2">Beautiful, Zepha thought. Truly beautiful.</p><p class="p2">She walked around the chamber slowly, taking in everything there was to take in, wondering just how long she had before Avarus returned. Dragons could sense when their lairs were being intruded upon, and were always quick to return when they did. Zepha had long ago learned those very facts.</p><p class="p2">With those thoughts in mind, Zepha scanned her eyes over the closest pile of treasure. And just from a quick glance, Zepha saw what she wanted: an elegant little necklace, with a thin silver chain and a little green jewel within its centre. It was modest by Avarus’ standards, and yet all the more perfect for it.</p><p class="p2">Zepha slipped the necklace around her neck. Looking around, she spotted a large silver mirror learning against one of the coin piles, and eagerly hurried towards it. There, she smiled at her reflection. The little trinket clashed so utterly with the common garb she was wearing, and yet felt so utterly right to have on.</p><p class="p2">And still, there was no sign of Avarus. Still, Zepha seemed to be in the clear.</p><p class="p2">She left the large chamber and crept back through dragon’s lair, retracing her previous steps, asking herself where Avarus now was. Did the dragon really not know that she was here? Was she really going to get out with that new necklace of hers in hand?</p><p class="p2">And as she asked herself those very things, a loud snort startled her to attention. Avarus, she knew, had sensed her after all.</p><p class="p2">She saw his shadow around a corner before she saw the dragon himself. He peered around, his muzzle curled into a draconic grin.</p><p class="p2">'Exploring, my little thief?' Avarus said.</p><p class="p2">He rounded the corner slowly, his hard red scales shining faintly in the light of his many treasures. He advanced towards her on all four of his limbs, his claws scraping against the rocky ground, his wings folded loosely on his back. His teeth were those of a predator, massive and sharp and utterly deadly.</p><p class="p2">'It does look good on you,' Avarus said . 'You were right about that.'</p><p class="p2">Zepha sighed, realising now that the dragon had been spying on her the whole time - and spying on her through her very mind. All dragons could touch the minds of men and women, both to seek out their secrets and to bend them to the dragon’s will. It was something that Zepha had experienced many times.</p><p class="p2">'Come. Let us both get comfortable,' Avarus said. He pushed her back lightly with his snout, smirking all the while.</p><p class="p2">She made her way back to the cave's deepest chamber, Avarus right behind her all the while. Again, she stepped into dazzling sanctum that the dragon called his home. Again, she took in the splendid array of treasures that filled the enormous space.</p><p class="p2">She hurried on over to the moss at the chamber's centre, already knowing that this was where Avarus wanted her to be. It was soft against her boots, and was dry against her clothes when she sat down.</p><p class="p2">'Now then,' Avarus said. 'I believe you have something that is mine.'</p><p class="p2">Zepha removed the necklace, relinquishing it with only the slightest disappointment. It <em>had</em> looked good, she decided, but it really had clashed so very badly with the rest of her attire. Truly, it was no big loss - even without considering that she'd never had a chance of taking it to begin with. She watched in silence as Avarus took the necklace in one thick claw, and then continued to watch as he gently laid it onto the nearest treasure pile.</p><p class="p2">'Now then, my little thief,' the dragon said. 'Just what am I to do with you?'</p><p class="p2">Zepha swallowed again. She watched the massive beast pace side to side before her eyes, his tail flicking lightly as he moved.</p><p class="p2">'I think you need a lesson,' the creature said. 'Wouldn't you agree?'</p><p class="p2">Zepha had a good idea of what that lesson would be, even before she saw the beast's cock hardening between his legs.</p><p class="p2">'Yes, a lesson,' the dragon said, more to himself than to Zepha. ‘A lesson you will not soon forget.’</p><p class="p2">A sudden heat flared though Zepha's body, causing the lithe thief to yelp in surprise. A surge of horniness bloomed from her cunt, and her hands instinctively went down. She furiously rubbed at her breasts and at her pussy, desperate for stimulation, desperate to be touched.</p><p class="p2">But it wasn't enough. She could feel right away that it wasn't enough. Her garbs were in the way, frustrating her desires. She threw off her clothes and kicked off her boots, her pussy twitching with need the entire time. She went to her knees, fingering herself madly, her pussy already slick with her juices. She plunged her fingers into herself over and over, moaning with pleasure and moaning with desperation.</p><p class="p2">But no matter how hard she worked herself, she just couldn't get herself to orgasm. She needed more than her fingers inside her, she knew. She needed something bigger, and harder, and rougher.</p><p class="p2">And then, Avarus stepped onto the moss to the join her. She turned his way and stared up at his hard and twitching cock, groaning with desire the entire time. Already, Zepha knew she needed that cock inside of her, more than she’d needed anything in her entire life. All Zepha could think of now was her need to orgasm, and of what she needed to do to achieve that primal end.</p><p class="p2">This was the power a dragon had over a human thrall. This was the fate that awaited those who crossed a dragon's path. Zepha was a creature of lust now, enslaved to her own desires, open to Avarus' every whim. She dimly knew that it was Avarus who was making her feel this way, but she couldn't even think about about trying to resist.</p><p class="p2">She crawled forwards eagerly towards his rigid pole, her cunt and breasts aching with the need for contact. She crawled right over to his cock, drooling softly in awe at its length and girth. She imagined having that cock inside of her, imagined it stroking her walls, those very thoughts enough to make her moan. She’d do anything to get him to fuck her - anything at all that the dragon wished.</p><p class="p2">She crawled right under the dragon's massive body, all too aware of his size and strength compared to her own puny form. He was in complete control now, and Zepha could do nothing but follow the great creature's wishes.</p><p class="p2">‘You know what to do,’ Avarus said.</p><p class="p2">Zepha did know what to do - and she did it immediately, with no hesitation. She lay under him and began to carefully work her hands up and down his shaft, while rapidly working her tongue against his cock’s head. Her pussy practically screamed with need, begging for her attention, but she forced all thoughts of it back. The harder she worked at pleasuring the dragon now, the sooner he would quench her burning need; that alone was enough to keep her firmly on task.</p><p class="p2">‘Yes,’ Avarus said, with a satisfied hiss. ‘That’s the way. That's it.’</p><p class="p2">Already, precum was leaking from the dragon’s cock. It didn’t taste at all bad, and Zepha enthusiastically licked it up as it appeared. The dragon began to lightly thrust against her hands, obviously enjoying her treatment. She licked all around his cock as he moved, eager to pleasure him and eager to please.</p><p class="p2">All of a sudden, Avarus stepped away from her, and she looked up in surprise. She saw the the great beast looking down at her, and then she looked down to see his great cock still stiff and ready.She drooled as she stared at the massive member, and absently began to finger herself once again.</p><p class="p2">‘Hands and knees, pet,’ Avarus said.</p><p class="p2">Zepha nodded, snapping to attention. She got herself down at once, looking up at Avarus the whole time, like a dog waiting for her master's next command.</p><p class="p2">‘Turn around.’</p><p class="p2">Zepha moaned as a fresh surge of arousal struck. She turned around as instructed, her ass in the air, all ready to Avarus to take her. She closed her eyes, her heart racing, picturing how she must have looked: on all fours like an animal, freely giving herself to him like a bitch trapped in heat. She panted hard as the dragon approached her, his shadow looming over her tiny form.</p><p class="p2">‘Yes, my pet. Exactly like that,’ the dragon said.</p><p class="p2">Zepha’s cunt twitched in anticipation.</p><p class="p2">The creature’s great cock began to tease at Zepha’s folds, running them up and down. Zepha bit her lip, stifling a moan.</p><p class="p2">‘Please…I can’t…I need…’ She clenched her teeth. ‘I need...I need you to…’</p><p class="p2">Avarus growled softly, teasing her entrance all the while. ‘What do you need, my pet?’</p><p class="p2">A fresh wave of need flooded over her, and Zepha groaned hard. ‘Please! I need you inside me! I need you to fuck me! Fuck me hard!’</p><p class="p2">That was all the encouragement that Avarus needed.</p><p class="p2">He rammed himself into her pussy, and Zepha cried out as he entered, overwhelming arousal mingling with an overpowering sense of relief. Her pussy was already sopping with her juices, allowing the dragon to slip in easily. He rutted against her like a wild animal, his ridged cock rubbing hard against her inner walls. She clamped down hard around his member, arching her back as much as she was able, moaning all the while.</p><p class="p2">Zepha needed this. Right then, she needed this more than she’d ever needed anything before.She needed the dragon to fuck her harder and harder. She needed the his huge cock to give her the release she so desperately craved.</p><p class="p2">She reached down with one arm and began to furiously rub at her clit, as Avarus continued to pound her raw. She was his powerless plaything, there to pleasure him and be dominated. The very thought of that turned her on even more.</p><p class="p2">‘Y-yes! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!’</p><p class="p2">Avarus sped up his thrusts in response, the ridges of his cock stroking her walls in just the way she liked. It was the sort of treatment she loved, and the sort of treatment a human man could never have equalled. It was exactly the treatment she’d been seeking when she’d crept into this lair.</p><p class="p2">Zepha’s moans filled the dragon’s chamber. She could feel her orgasm building, and she knew it would only be a matter of time before she went all the way. She felt the dragon’s cock begin to pulse against her walls, and knew at once that Avarus also was approaching climax. She opened her legs further, inviting him to go faster still, inviting him to take her past the edge.</p><p class="p2"><b>‘</b>Y-Yes!' she said. 'Feels…f-feels…’</p><p class="p2">And she came.</p><p class="p2">She came long and hard, at the same time as Avarus spilled his load right into her womb. She felt his cock pulse inside of her over and over, and heard him roaring in ecstasy all the while. She clamped herself down against his cock, milking him and pleasuring him and riding on aftershocks, screaming in delight with his every move.</p><p class="p2">Eventually, with Zepha feeling pleasantly spent, Avarus pulled out in a single smooth motion.</p><p class="p2">Zepha lay panting on her hands and knees. She closed her eyes and pictured herself as she was now: taken and dominated, fucked like an animal, her ass still submissively in the air. Slowly but surely, she allowed herself to slump to her side, and then rolled herself over onto her back. She stared up the dragon, who in turn was staring down at her.</p><p class="p2">She watched Avarus lower his head towards her face.</p><p class="p2">And she smiled.</p><p class="p2">‘That,’ she said, ‘was the best fuck yet.’</p><p class="p2">Avarus snorted, and then licked her lightly on the nose.</p><p class="p2">‘Very true, my pet,’ Avarus said.</p><p class="p2">Zepha scratched the dragon’s chin, her head still foggy with post-orgasmic bliss. The creature got down with her then, curling himself up on the moss with his head right next to her own.</p><p class="p2">Yes, Zepha thought: that fuck truly was the best one yet.</p><p class="p2">They’d done this dance so many times now. Zepha had tried again and again to steal from Avarus’ lair, but never with any success, and she’d long given up on ever succeeding. But still she returned to this place, time after time, with something entirely different in mind from material gains.</p><p class="p2">Eventually, Zepha would have to leave this lair. Eventually, she would have to return to the human world up above. But for now, she could lie here with Avarus. For now, she could truly relax.</p><p class="p2">The dragon reached over with his great head, and gave her ear an affectionate lick. 'Better luck next time, my little thief,' he said.</p><p class="p2">Zepha smiled, and patted the creature's snout. 'Yes,' she said. 'Next time.’</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>